In the World Of Angels and Demons
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Sakura dies and becomes an angel.She finds herself in the world of Angels and demons. She meets old friends and new friends.Does she find Love? Main pairings: SxS,ItaOC,SuiOC,NxH,ShikaInoTema. IMPOTANT! I CHANGED POISON TO MOONA!
1. The NEW Angel

**Poison-chan: Damn my ideas**

**Sakura: Seriously. Do you ever get bored or tired with SasuSaku?**

**Poison-chan: No.**

**Naruto: NaruHina?**

**Poison-chan: Maybe.**

**Sasuke: Hn (Moona doesn't own us).**

**Sakura: Tell her if you like it. Also, Moona-chan has taken a liking to the nickname Poison-chan.**

**Quick! Ages:**

**Sakura, Moona, Sweety – 16**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Gaara-18**

**Hinata, Ino – 17**

**Tenten, Temari – 18**

**Itachi, Suigetsu - 19**

_Just Stop the Violence, No More Silence._

_~Thousand foot Krutch (I Climb)_

~* Narrator's POV/ summary *~

In the world of Angels and Demons, it is rare to have one with pink hair, vibrant emerald green eyes, a petite figure, creamy skin, and looking like a doll. But, on January 10th 2010, this is what happens. On January 10th 2010, Haruno Sakura dies, and becomes an Angel. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari find her, they practically become her sisters. When she meets Sasuke; a demon; what will happen? What will she do when Sasuke tries to make her his mate?

Kind of based on the story "Sanctuary," by my onee-chan, Ake – aka, XxSex GodxX

_Chapter One_

_**~* Sakura's POV *~**_

I was falling, my hand outstretched, begging for someone to grab it, and save me. I remember having being in the hospital; due to a medical condition, unknown by the doctors; seeing a bright white light, and then suddenly falling here, where ever "here" is. I screamed before landing on the rough ground. I groaned in pain.

"Owies," I said. "Owies?" Why is my vocabulary so bad here? It's like I'm a three year old again. Suddenly a girl with long blond hair, and blue eyes walked out. She had beautiful fluffy white angel wings. When her gaze landed on me she gasped, and dropped the basket she hand in her hands. She ran over to me.

"Are you okay?! Girls! We have another one! Another Angel has arrived!" the girl screamed. Then, three other Angels appeared. They all looked older than me by a few years.

The first one that appeared had long hair that looked either: blue, purple, or black. She also had soft pearl colored eyes, and white angel wings.

The second girl that showed up had brown hair that was tied up in two buns on each side of her head. The girl also had matching chocolate brown eyes, and glorious white wings.

And lastly, the third had sandy blonde hair tied up in three small ponytails. Two on the top sides, and two on the bottom sides. She had brilliant wings, and kind of a blue teal eye color.

I looked at them, and they stared at me in shock. I wrapped my arms around my body because it was cold, and I was currently naked.

"Oh em gee! Hinata! Get her a blanket, a towel, or some clothes for gosh sakes! She must be freezing!" the bun headed girl said. I studied their outfits.

Blonde girl with blue eyes, she had on a pair of light blue knee highs, black Adidas, a dark and light blue frilly dress with sparkles and short sleeves that went above her knees, and lastly she wore light blue gloves. Pretty…

The bun headed girl wore black Converses, blue skinny jeans, a faded green shirt that said **"Love Me Or Hate Me,"** and a black hoodie.

'Hinata' the girl with the long dark blue (I think it's blue?) wore a black mini skirt, a purple shirt that said, **"DANGEROUS," **in black, purple knee highs, black boots, and a black and purple plaid coat.

Lastly, the sandy haired girl had on a pair of faded and ripped jeans, red Nikes, and a red jacket. You couldn't see her shirt.

"Can you tell us your name?" the bun headed girl started, "Hinata! I said get some clothes!" Hinata rushed inside, looking for clothes.

"Haruno…Sakura…who…you?" I asked. Wow, my mental vocabulary is better than my speech.

"Well, this is Ino," bun head said pointed to pretty blonde, "That's Temari," she continued pointing to the sandy blonde, "and I'm Tenten."

'Hinata' walked out with clothes in her hands.

"Oh! And that's-"

"Hinata…?" I said, making it sound like a question.

"Here…" Hinata said, handing me a dress, a top hat, glove like things, and boots. (Picture on profile) I changed into it quickly, loving the look. I really did look like an angel.

"Aw! She's so kawaii!" Ino squealed. I blushed at her comment.

"Well, we have to take her to King and Queen _Uchiha_," Tenten said coldly.

"Oh, yeah! Let's go!" Hinata said, grabbing my arm. I smiled a little. This can't be good…

When we arrived, I saw to petite girls with angel wings and two men with them, standing in front of the gate.

"We've been waiting," the first name said. He had black hair, and onyx colored eyes. The girls gasped when they saw me. The one with short black hair and midnight blue eyes ran over to me.

"Sakura-chan! Oh my gosh, you died too!? Remember, it's me! Moona-chan! We were best friends on Earth, my real name was Poison-chan but my mother changed it! I missed you so much!" Moona-chan exclaimed. I remember! Moona-chan was sadly killed when walking home.

"M-Moona-chan!" I shouted, hugging her. She smiled and laughed. She wore a kawaii gothic dress. (picture on profile)

The other girl with Moona-chan ran over.

"Oh my gosh! This is the girl you told me about!" the girl exclaimed, and looked at me with shining eyes.

"Hai! This is Sakura, Sakura, this is Sweety-chan!" Moona-chan said. Sweety-chan had brown-ish black hair, dark brown eyes, and she wore a black DC hoddie, black skinny jeans, a skull belt, and a pair of white and black high top Adidas, that stood out because of the white. (on profile)

"Kon… i… chi… wa, Sweety… chan," I said, having a bit of trouble.

"She's new. She's not good with speech yet," Ino explained.

"Poison-koi, let's go," the man with black hair said.

"Okay, Itachi!" Moona-chan said, following 'Itachi.'

"C'mon Sweety-chan~!" the other one called. He had white hair, and vibrant purple eyes.

"Coming, Suigetsu~!" Sweey-chan said, before waving goodbye to me.

"Let's go in," Hinata said. Everybody nodded.

When we entered, I gaped. It was huge! Gold, rubies, emeralds, any jewel was decorating the wall. We walked up to two chairs decorated in gold, with a sitting king, and queen in each one. The Queen looked at me in excitement. I saw Sweety-chan and Moona-chan waving at me.

"Sakura-chan!" Moona-chan called. I waved, and smiled.

"King and Queen Uchiha," Tenten said bowing.

"We have found another angel this morning," Temari finished for Tenten.

"That's good to hear. Sasuke hasn't found a mate," Queen Uchiha commented. Ino's blue eyes widened in horror.

"S-Sasuke," Hinata whispered to herself in a scared voice, as if she was scared for me. Are they?

"Very well, show her around, and whatever else you must do," King Uchiha said. Suddenly loud bangs could be heard.

"Naruto, you dobe!" someone yelled. I blinked four times in confusion. Naruto?

"Teme! I thought you stole my boxers!" 'Naruto' shouted. I giggled.

"Dobe! Why would I steal your boxers?!" the first guy shouted. There was silence. A dramatic pause.

"Oh… yeah. Hehe, gomen nasai, teme!" Naruto said.

"Dobe," the first male started, "Oi! Mother, father!" The man stomped in the room, and looked at Lord Uchiha and Queen Uchiha.

"Hai, Sasuke?" Queen Uchiha asked.

"Please, _please _get Naruto out of my room, and out of my stuff!" 'Sasuke' shouted. I giggled at his childish antics. He was so funny! I wonder why my friends stutter his name? Sasuke's gaze came to me. I saw his onyx eyes widen at the sight of me. Am I that weird looking?

~! Sasuke's POV !~

I heard a girl giggle, and I whipped my head around to see who dare _giggle _at me. When my onyx orbs rested on the person who giggled, they fell on a petite Angel. She had pink hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin, and a gothic styled dress on. No one I've ever seen has looked so… different. She's beautiful. Once she caught me staring at her up and down, she started blushing.

"Sakura-chan?" Ino asked. Yes, I know those… _things _with my petite Angel. Yes, she _will _be mine.

"H-Hai… Ino…onee… chan?" Sakura asked. Ah, that's her name. I should have known, due to her hair color.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked. Sakura looked at me, blushed, and nodded. She's so kawaii.

"Sakura-chan!" Moona exclaimed, running toward Sakura.

"Moona-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, when Moona tackled her in a hug.

"Let me introduce you to Sasuke!" Poison said. Yes, please introduce us! They walked over, Sakura blushing the entire time. She seems shy.

"Sasuke, this is Haruno Sakura, an old friend from Earth. Sakura, this is Uchiha Sasuke," Moona said. I grabbed Sakura's hand, and kissed it. Her skin is really smooth and soft.

"Koni… chiwa… Sasu… ke?" she said, making it sound like a question. Is her speech still messed up?

"Hm… it seems Sakura cannot talk very well. I'll fix that," my father said. He made some hand signs, and Sakura blinked five times, as if feeling nothing.  
"What just happened?" Sakura mused out loud. Her voice sounded like a bell… no, even better. It was angelic.

"Sakura-chan! You can talk better!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I can?" she asked, tilting her head to the left in a confused manor. Absolutely adorable.

"I think she's stupid," Tenten said to Temari.

"Oh shut up, Bun Lord," Sakura hissed. I chuckled. First she was innocent, but then feisty. I like it.

"Pinky?" I heard a voice ask. I turned and saw Naruto gaping at Sakura. Sakura's eyes brightened.

"Naruto… baka… cousin!" Sakura exclaimed, tackling Naruto. She started hitting his chest.

"Why. Did. You. Have. To. Get. Yourself. Killed?!" Sakura shouted. Naruto kept shouting "Ow."

"I was killed by a gangster, Sakura!" Naruto said. Sakura immediately stopped.

"Really?" she asked. Naruto nodded. Sakura hugged Naruto, as if she'd never see him again.

"The question is… how did _you _die, Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura stiffened.

"Unknown," she responded.

"Nani?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed. What wrong?

"It was unknown Naruto," she started, "The doctors think it was my genetics. No one should have pink hair and green eyes. Plus, my life expectancy was only eighteen, Naruto. I was short by two years." Sakura's sixteen? Wow.

"I missed you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, hugging Sakura.

"Naruto… can't… breathe!" Sakura shouted, growing a purple-ish blue color. I wrapped my arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her off of Naruto's death grip. We fell on the floor and Sakura gasped, looked at my face, and blushed. I smirked at her. She blushed even more.

"Teme! Let go of my cousin!" Naruto yelled, pointing at me, while glaring. I tightened my grip on her waist.

"And if I don't?" I taunted. I put my head on Sakura's shoulder, and I kissed her neck. She gasped and I felt the blood rushing up to her cheeks.

"You ruined my reunion, Sasuke!" Naruto pouted.

"Maybe for you, but maybe not Sakura," I smirked, "do you mind Sakura?" I breathed my hot breath on her neck.

"N-No," she said. Making her mine should be easy.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto, and Sakura's friends shouted in disbelief. Sakura shrunk into me in fear, but soon turned and hugged me.

"Don't let them hurt me!" she whisper yelled. I smirked, and brought her closer to me. Her grip also tightened.

"Sakura-chan, it's time to go," Hinata said. Sakura whined, and held on to me.

"Come on Sakura-chan! We'll give you that jar of candy you wanted!" Sakura looked over to Hinata.

"Really?" Sakura asked, a childish look in her eyes.

"Hai," Hinata replied.

"Wait a second… but Sasuke-kun smells like the candy I wanted," Sakura said innocently. I smirked. Hinata gaped.

"S-Sakura-chan, y-you're giving S-Sasuke-san d-dirty thoughts," Hinata stuttered. Sakura tilted her head.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"Let's go!" Tenten called. Sakura sighed and reluctantly let go of me. Hinata grabbed her hand, and Sakura watched me, as she left. She just gazed at me, never leaving my face.

"Bye bye Sakura-chan!" Sweety and Moona exclaimed.

"My cousin likes you a lot teme," Naruto stated. I nodded.

"I'm going to allow you to mark her. She seems to take a strong liking to you," Naruto said. My eyes widened, but I nodded. I'm getting my angel tonight.

"Sasuke!" Moona called. I looked over to her.

"Mark her," Sweety said. I looked at them, surprised. That shocked me.

"Sakura-chan really likes you Sasuke," Poison started, "When we were in school together, she was a loner, until I met her. We became great friends, but when I died, I observed her. She became lonely again, and talked to no one. Make her feel loved, Sasuke!" Moona said, smiling at the end part. I smirked and nodded.

"Good night! Me, Sui-kun, Moona-chan, and your brother are going to bed!" Sweety exclaimed.

_**I'm getting my angel tonight.**_

~* Sakura's POV *~

I ate a bunch of candy before I went to bed, so I'm really hyper. My nee-san's went to bed, so I'm here, in my red and black nightgown, sitting on my bed, bored. Suddenly, I heard someone or something tapping on my window. I looked to my right, and nearly squealed in excitement.

"Sasuke-kun!" I exclaimed quietly. I opened my window, trying not to awake my onee-chans. Sasuke stared at my face. I smiled.

"Sasuke-kun!" I exclaimed again, this time wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hi, Sakura. Do you want to go to the castle again?" Sasuke asked. I gasped, and nodded.

"Come on then," he said. He jumped down and held his hands out. I gaped. Did he expect me to jump?!

"C'mon Sakura, I'll catch you," Sasuke said. I nodded, and jumped. I felt warm arms wrap around me. I looked up, and saw Sasuke smirking at me. I got on Sasuke's back, and we headed to the castle. I fell asleep when we just reached the castle.

____ Next Morning ____

I woke up this morning, feeling hot breath on my neck. I opened my emerald green eyes, only to meet Sasuke's onyx orbs, above me. I blinked a couple of times, before smiling.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

**Poison-chan: Done! This was dedicated to Sweety-chan aka narutofanatic32!**

**Sakura: I like it!**

**Naruto: Awesome!**

**Sasuke: Hn (Sakura's mine).**

**Poison-chan: Review!!**


	2. Smirks are NEVER a Good Sign

**Poison-chan: This is dedicated to my two reviewers!**

**Sweety-chan (narutofanatic36): "I love your story Poison-chan!"**

**Poison-chan: Whatever you said, it brightened my not so nice day. Same goes for you mouse123! **

**Itachi: *smirks* I can make your day even better.**

**Poison-chan: *blushes* N-Not now I-Ita-kun! M-Maybe in the s-story!**

**SasuSaku: Enjoy~! X3**

_Sakura's POV_

"Good morning, Sakura-koi," Sasuke said.

"K-Koi?" I asked. Sasuke just smirked at me.

"N-Nani?" I said, curious of to what he was thinking.

"You're mine," Sasuke started, "I'm going to mark you." I looked at him in confusion.

"M-Mark… y-yours?" I asked. I'm so confused as to what is going on. Sasuke just smirked, and started sending butterfly kisses down my neck. I moaned a little. I felt Sasuke nibble a bit on my skin. I ripped my nightgown off, and I gasped. I started blushing. I tried to cover my chest with my arms, but Sasuke stopped me. I whined a little bit.

"I think you're beautiful," Sasuke said, actually smiling for once. My eyes widened, and I blushed so hard, I bet I looked like a strawberry.

"R-Really?" I asked, eyes shinning.

"Hai, Sakura-koi. That's why I'm marking you, besides the part that I like you a lot," Sasuke-kun said. I gasped, blushed, eyes sparkling and wide, and my mouth smiling. Sasuke lowered his head, and kissed me passionately on the lips.

~* After the lovely and dirty moments *~

Sasuke was snuggled up to my chest, and I was stroking his awkward hair.

"I love you, Sakura," Sasuke muttered. I blushed, and smiled.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

~* Moona's POV *~

I opened Sasuke's door, to see if Sakura was there. I looked over to the bed, and smiled. He's marked my best friend. I closed the door, smiling, until I bumped into someone. I rubbed my head, and looked up.

"I-Itachi?" I asked. Itachi smirked, and nodded his head.

"What were doing in my brother's room?" questioned Itachi. I gulped.

"S-Seeing if S-Sakura-chan was t-there," I replied in a quivering voice. Itachi smirked.

"Was she there?" he asked. I nodded. He suddenly leaned forward and I started blushing.

"W-What are you d-doing?" I questioned him. He smirked, yet again.

"I just want a kiss, Moona-koi," Itachi said, leaning in even more. I blushed really hard before sanding on my tippy toes; because he's so tall; and kissed him. He bit my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I decided to be evil, and not let him. He growled a little. Itachi then licked my bottom lip. Itachi barely licks my bottom lip. He must really want an entrance. I still refused to open my mouth, and allow him an entrance. He growled louder, and slipped his hands up my left thigh, and up my black and blue lacey nightgown. I gasped, and he quickly slid his tongue in. I moaned a little in between the kisses. We parted for air, mostly for my case. Our foreheads were touching, and I was panting a bit. Itachi was breathing normally, calm and smooth.

"Stubborn tonight, are we?" Itachi asked, amusement hidden in between his words.

"Hmph!" I "hmph-ed" and crossed my arms. Itachi chuckled a bit. I looked up to his face.

"Stop teasing me, you big meanie!" I shouted a bit. I closed my eyes, and stuck my tongue out. Suddenly I felt something wet on my tongue, so I opened my midnight blue eyes. I looked down, trying to see what happened. I saw a tongue touching mine, it was Itachi's! I slipped my tongue back into my mouth. I blushed so hard.

"Ew! Perverted Hentai Cosplayer!" I shouted, pointing at Itachi. He looked dumb founded.

"What did you call me?" he asked. I blushed at my sudden outburst.

"N-Nothing?" I said. He looked at me, my body, and smirked. I kept blushing.

"Moona-koi," Itachi started, sending shivers up my spine, "Don't make me punish you." I heard the meaning behind his words.

I started towards our room, trying to get in and lock the door. I reached our door, ran inside, and tried to lock the door, but suddenly Itachi burst through the door, and pinned me down on the floor. He started licking my neck, constantly sucking on it. I moaned a bit, and Itachi kicked the door closed with his foot, and began to slide off my nightgown. I grabbed it, trying to pull it back up. I mean… I'm only sixteen! Well, I have to be brave! Sakura-chan and maybe even Sweety-chan have done it! Itachi growled, and pulled it down again. Itachi is really possessive. He never looks at any other girl but me, and when he wants something, he gets it. I guess this is what I get for falling in stupid love! Well, at least I have friends and Itachi… he's a sweetheart when you get to know him. I just love him so much… I can't stop.

~* After… stuff and certain events *~

Yes, Ita-kun has finally marked me his. I'm kind of sore, who ever knew Itachi was so… good. If you get what I mean.

"I love you, Itachi," I said, snuggling closer to him.

"Hn," typical beginning, "I love you too, Moona-koi." I blushed at the last part, but smiled none the less.

I then drifted into a deep slumber.

~* Sweety's POV *~

I heard commotion in the other rooms, and Suigetsu was smirking at all of the noise.

"Nani? Why are you smirking?" I asked. He faced me. Slowly, he turned his body to face me. He started playing with the strap of my black nightgown. Suigetsu then snapped the strap, making my nightgown fall down a bit, showing my chest area. I gaped, and blushed.

"Sui-kun! That was my favorite nightgown!" I exclaimed. He smirked.

"I like it even more now," he stated, "Ne, let's have fun like the others. I want to mark you; you're mine." I blushed. I opened my mouth to speak, but Suigetsu pounced on me, and pressed his lips to mine. He bit my neck, marking me his. I moaned, and we were soon doing some super dirty things.

~* After it *~

I yawned and said, "Good night, Sui-kun. Love you!"

"Good night, love ya too."

And with that, we were out cold.

**Poison-chan: Finally! Done!**

**Naruto: I feel lonely…**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: Ha.**

**Poison-chan: Review!**


	3. A Little Taste of a Love Story Pt1

**Moona: Sorry for the long wait~**

**Enjoy~! (I don't own Naruto, although I wish I did!)**

~* Moona's POV *~

I woke up and felt arms around my waist. I felt warmer than usual. Not just because of Itachi. I ran a hand through my hair, but it was longer than usual. I looked at my hair.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. My hair was now waist length! All in one night? Itachi woke up and stared at me.

"Moona-koi? Are you okay?" Itachi asked with worried eyes. I blushed. He's only like this when we're alone. I laid back down and buried my face in his chest. He smelled my hair and kissed my forehead. I blushed and he smirked.

"How about a good morning kiss?" he suggested. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck. Itachi snuggled his face affectionately on my cheek, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He's just like a little kitty! He kissed my cheek and I blushed.

"I love you, Ita-kun," I said when he kissed my neck.

"I love you too, Moona-koi," he whispered in my ear before biting it softly. I squealed.

Itachi looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you."

I felt my heart leap. Whenever he said that while looking at me, I always felt this.

"I love you so much, it hurts," I said, cuddling with him. It was weird though because we both uh . . . well . . . nude. Itachi didn't smirk this time. He _smiled._ My eyes went wide and I squealed. He looked at me in a confused way. I blushed. Suddenly his hand traced my hour glass figure. I almost shivered at his touch. In a good way of course.

Suddenly the door opened. I instinctively hid under the covers. I heard chuckling.

"Ohayo, Moona," Sasuke chuckled. Itachi chuckled too.

"Say ohayo, Moona-koi," Itachi said, lifting up the covers. I squealed and brought them back down with a deep red blush on my cheeks. I heard giggling coming from the door.

"S-Sakura-chan? Sweety-chan?" I asked, looking up, and sure enough, they were there.

Sweety and Sakura were still in their pajamas. Sweety had on a baggy white shirt; probably Suigetsu's; and a pair of black shorts on, while Sakura wore a pair of blue shorts and a baggy blue shirt, which was probably Sasuke's. Itachi handed me his long sleeved black button up shirt and a pair of shorts also. I slipped the shorts on and swiftly buttoned up the shirt. Sweety and Sakura rushed over and hopped onto the bed, attacking me. I blushed and screamed. We started laughing, and from the corner of my eye I saw Itachi smile. I blushed.

"Moona, Sweety, Sakura," Sasuke called, and we stopped. I was sitting there blinking, Sweety was clinging to my neck and Sakura was clinging to my waist.

"Hai?" we asked all at the same time, never moving from our positions.

"Hurry up and come to breakfast," Suigetsu stated. We sweat dropped.

"That's all you wanted to say?" Sweety asked. Suigetsu, Sasuke and Itachi nodded. We sweat dropped again.

"Okay then," I said.

"Moona-koi," Itachi called. I looked up and tilted my head to the side. He winked at me and I blushed.

Sakura and Sweety squealed.

"You guys are perfect for each other!" they shouted at me. I smiled and blushed. I scratched the back of my head.

"R-Really?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course!"

I blushed harder and got up.

"Let's go, guys," I said, holding out my hands. Sweety grabbed the left and Sakura grabbed the right. My sleeves were so long that the cuffs were passed my knuckles.

We walked into the kitchen and saw the guys waiting for us. Itachi looked over to me. I blushed and shyly looked away. I sat next to Itachi, sakura sat next to Sasuke, and Sweety sat next to Suigetsu. So the seating was Sasuke, Sakura, me, Itachi, Suigetsu, and the Sweety.

"I don't wanna eat, I wanna go back to bed!" Sweety whined.

"We will after breakfast," Suigetsu said, hugging her. She grinned.

"Yay!"

"Me too, me too, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined. Sasuke smirked and hugged her.

"Why, of course."

Suddenly Itachi moved close to my ear and whispered, "We will too."

He squeezed my thigh and I squealed.

After breakfast, Sweety and Sakura ran off to their rooms, leaving Itachi and I alone. I blushed at the thought. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up out of the chair. Itachi was behind my chair, lifting me up like a little kid. I squealed.

"I-Ita-kun!" I squealed as he lifted me onto his shoulder. I giggled and punched his back.

He laid me down on the bed and tickled me. I giggled again and he kept tickling my stomach and sides. This is what I love about Itachi. He's so playful. Even though he treats me like a child, I'm his little girl. And his only girl, which makes me feel special.

He stopped tickling me but I couldn't stop giggling. He kissed my cheek and I giggled at the touch. So soft and ticklish! Suddenly he attacked me in a hug and licked my neck. I blushed and giggled.

"I-It tickles Itachi!" I exclaimed between giggles. He chuckled. He started sending butterfly kisses down my neck and I giggled.

"_Moona-koi_," Itachi whined. I looked at him.

"Hai, Ita-kun?" I asked. He looked at me with big eyes and a cute pout on his face.

"Give me a kiss," Itachi said, regaining his smirk. I blushed a bit and leaned in slowly, but he stole my lips before I could kiss him. Woah, someone's eager! He broke the kiss and I paned, my eyes closed.

"Nya, Itachi, I'm tired~" I said, laying down, pulling the covers up over my body.

"Take it easy, Moona-koi," Itachi said, sliding under the covers also, "That was your first time, so your body must be exhausted."

I blushed and smiled.

"Aw, Itachi's worried about me!" I giggled. He tapped a finger on my nose and smiled.

"Of course," he said, "We don't want my angel to get sick, now do we?"

I blushed and smiled again, shaking my head. Itachi protectively wrapped his arms around me, pulling my body closer to him. My hands were on his chest and I let my eyes flutter closed. I need sleep, but how am I suppose to when the one I love is so close?

**Moona: This was Moona and Itachi's chapter~! Next is Sweety and Suigetsu, then Sasuke and Sakura. Then we'll get to Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Temari and Neji, Naruto, Sai and Shikamaru. Then, I'll reveal the pasts of Sweety, Moona, and the others~! Hope you guys are looking forward to the rest of the story!**

**Review~**


End file.
